What The Hell Is A Dinner Party?
by Cuz I'm Nice Like That
Summary: What the hell is a dinner party and who the hell is going to show up? Unexpected guests, secrets, family pain, bonding and some Slater-Meade interaction.Joint fic between Grace Gold and Cuz I'm Nice Like That. Read and Review  D


_A/N Huge thank you to **Cuz I'm Nice Like That** for asking me to co-write it with her. I hope you all like it. We had fun writing it also lots of sleepless nights (from my part :P) leave a review so we'll now that it wasn't a waste time._

_** -GG**_

_A/N In case you didn't know the GG sig. is from **Grace Gold** and she is AMAZING especially when coming up with ideas and developing them to a larger extent then I am capable of. She is a phenomenal partner, especially with us being able to be dependent upon one another for different scenes that we knew another would be better suited to write (GG and her Hurt knack) It was different then what I am used to, riding solo and I hope that this will also expose you all to the awesome writer dwelling within one of our most faithful Reviewers in DaniminaLand =D Enjoy!_

**-_NWJ_**_  
><em>

The sun crept upon the plush carpet that endowed their apartment, shifting slightly to the bed where it disturbed a sleeping Daniel. He stirred, rolling to the chill of the other side of the bed, oddly empty and perfectly made. He heaved himself from his sleeping position to see that it was only 6:30. Although he was not surprised, his mind wondered as to where she could be or what she could be doing. _Where was his little hormonal Willie?_ His feet slid across that same plush carpet, only dressed in his orange Mode pajamas.

"Willie..." He mumbled audibly, pushing against the large double doors only to see her moving frantically in the kitchen, waving her oven mitts at the smoke that was seeping from the oven. She coughed softly as the smoke alarm began to sound. Daniel chuckled from the doorway, watching as she cursed under her breath. She grabbed the stool from the corner and stood atop of it, trying to get to the alarm box.

"Daniel!" She bellowed, not being able to see her way through the thick gray mist that coveted the air.

"Yes?"

She jumped, clearly not expecting him to be right there staring at her. Her foot slipped and she took a tumble almost immediately only to come up a minute later holding her eye as her hair fell messily to the front of her face.

"Are you okay?" He asked, steadying her onto the stool from which she fell. She nodded, getting up from the stool only to stumble clumsily. Daniel took her by the arms and sat her back down promptly. He looked at her pouty lips and smiled, kissing them quickly as she held her hand to her face. "Let me see.." She removed her hand to reveal a grayish-purple color turning around her eye. "It's not that bad..." She snarled at him, his lying skills not quite hinged, "Why don't you go lie down and-"

"...How can I when I have all of these people coming tonight..."

"Maybe you should just postpone the-"

"No!"

"Willie...your clumsy-"

"It's not me it's these...stupid hormones."

"The same hormones that are making you crave sunflower seeds?"

"Speaking of sunflower seeds, could you go pick me up a pack?"

"Willie it's 6 am..." His voice trailed off as she removed her hand again, highlighting the large bruise that circled her eye. "Fine ...but I want you to slow down on this dinner party."

"How? There's so much to be done."

"Do what you usually do….hire people to do the things that you don't want to." He stood her up, balancing her by the shoulders. "And go lay down..."

"Wait no I have to-"

"I will.." He waived his arms, coughing lightly. "...clear the smoke.."

"But-"

"And recook the bread.."

"But-"

"No _buts _about it...Go lay down and I'll bring you some ice for that eye."

She complied, holding on to the wall for balance, tripping over her own two feet as she stumbled towards the bedroom doors. He smiled, her clumsiness being a trait that he had become accustom to since the previous months had been packed with her trip, dips, slips, drops and plops. So far she had backed her car over his, dropped three vases and tripped over air everyday which could be now accompanied by the bruises she now hid with her trusty _Mac _makeup. Ever since they had found out the news, she went on this abnormal family kick, always wanting to reunite the family and fix the breakage. _Who knew hormones could make you Dr. Phil? _She had become nicer, gentler and more vulnerable around him, letting him take the lead on more things than usual only because she was afraid she'd break it...or drop it...or stumble on it.

_**GNWJG**_

"Daniel can you zip me please?" She asked, lifting her hair as he approached her from behind. He smiled, grabbing the zipper and sliding up to her waist, difficulty setting in after a couple of tugs. "Is it jammed?" He bit his lip nervously, trying his best to zip it but it seemed nearly impossible, especially considering that with every tug he felt the seams loosen.

"Sweetie...When did you buy this?" Daniel asked cautiously, treading thinly as he examined the back of the dress.

"Last weekend...Well Marc picked it out…Why? Is the zipper broken?"

"Not Exactly..." He mumbled, still fumbling with the zipper that didn't seem to want to climb up the mountain top. Sure she had gained a little but not that much...maybe. She was barely showing...barely...maybe...

"Well what's the hold up?"

"Honey, do you have another dress?"

"Why do you keep pacifying me? What? Did you break the zipper?" She snapped, turning to face him as she let her loose curls of hair fall to her back. She looked at him inquisitively and he could tell she was blaming him. He grinned on the inside, taking it in stride and deciding that it wasn't her fault...mood swings, weight gain: It was all part of the package. Right?

"Willie, you can't fit the dress." He blurted out thinking that if he just told her instead of lying to her, she would take it in stride just like he did. But he soon regretted that decision when he saw her eyes harden and nose flare silently.

"Are you...calling me...fat?" She snarled angrily, her voice shaking with disbelief.

_DAMN SHIT FUCK SHIT HELL DAMN DAMN DAMN. _"Baby.."

"Daniel I swear to God, if you call me Sweetie or Honey or Baby again I will decapitate you and your _little friend_."

Daniel gulped felt as he felt a numbness go off in his pants. He pulled at his collar silently, feeling the room get a little hot. Not knowing how to respond, he decided to try a safe way. "I must have jammed it by accident." He laughed nervously as she turned back around angrily, lifting her hair once again. Daniel took hold of the zipper and lifted it with all of his might, watching as it slid slowly up her back and to it's marked point. She let out a small gasp. knowingly uncomfortable as the dress nearly suffocated her. She turned back around, a weak smile on her face as she donned the white, mid length flowy silk empire waist dress with a high rounded neck, gathered bodice and sequined, beaded detail on the neck straps and waist tie. Her shoes were Suede Round-Toe Platform Pumps with glit accents that brung out the essential aspects of the dress.

"You look beautiful."

She lit up and leaned over, kissing him tenderly on the lips. "Thank you honey."

He smiled, still getting chills when she said that. It was if she had become a Fashionable Mrs. Walton without the ability to cook starches. Only the mood swings, Oh good Lord the mood swings were enough to make any man want to run and hide. But she couldn't help it and he couldn't help thinking how cute she looked when she got really angry with him, her facial expressions and everything were just enough to make him take her right then and there and he felt that maybe….just maybe….tonight might be the night. She turned to give him a side view and she frowned. "Can you tell?" She asked, framing the lining of her stomach to view her small curve.

"Well when you do that; Yeah but otherwise your fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive."

"I didn't ask you that...The reviews for Mode's last issue were positive, Marc's tonsil removal surgery was positive, Your mother's Chlamydia Exam was positive , My pregnancy test was POSITIVE." She shouted softly, composing herself afterwards. "I asked you...Were you sure."

"Yes."

"Thank you." She turned to the door open hearing the doorbell ring. He sighed, shaking his head as he followed behind her slowly, the idea that this was going to be a long night settling uncomfortably in his sea of thoughts.

_**GNWJG**_

Wilhelmina opened the door quickly, surprised to see that her sister was the first person to arrive. Renee smiled falsely, cringing when she saw Daniel creep up from behind her sister, an uncomfortable grin on her face. Wilhelmina hugged her uncharacteristically, Renee stiffening upon her touch, clutching at the ball and bag in her hand before she screamed. Willie pulled back, a large smile on her face as she looked her sister up and down from crown to heel. "What's that?" She asked, pointing to the bag but Renee misinterpreted, thinking that it was the ball that she was holding.

"Oh this?" She lifted the pink ball up so that she could see, a plastic smile plastered on her face. "It's my anger ball...It keeps me from committing arson." She squeezed the ball for dear life, pushing passed her sister and into the foyer.

Wilhelmina turned to Daniel, trying to keep up her smile. "Well that went …well...kind of." She commented, her happiness fading when she saw her sister raiding the untouched liquor cabinet in a rage.

"Don't worry...it'll only get _**worse**_better."

_**GNWJG**_

Wilhelmina plopped back on the couch unhappily, Daniel following behind her with a cup of tea. She huffed in frustration taking a sip of what was suppose to be a soothing drink yet all it did was burn her tongue. Daniel craned his neck towards the kitchen to see Renee pacing the area, reciting her newly found quote: _Too blessed to stress_ which he knew also could be translated to _I hate my sister, I'm so tired, She stole my man so I'm gonna set her on fire. _The doorbell rang again and Wilhelmina looked to Daniel pleadingly, not wanting to move with the dull ache in her back. He kissed her forehead and advanced towards the door, opening it slowly in freight of who it could be this time. His arms opened and he embraced the blonde Amazon lovingly, having not seen her in nearly 5 years, only communicating through their iPhones. She held onto to him tightly, just taking a moment to remember her brother's touch and what it felt like to have a sibling be there for you.

"Hey Save some for me!" DJ announced from behind them. Alexis dried her threshold tears and pulled back so that Daniel could embrace his nephew. He tossed his gelled hair, looking over the hormone fueled 14 year old lad, almost as tall as he was and decked out in Polo and Converses. Daniel turned around to see the couch now empty, only the cup of tea on the table.

"Wilhelmina!" He shouted, waiting for her to come from around the bend. She jogged forward, tripping a bit but not falling as she walked close to where they were. Alexia smiled, running to her sister-in-law as if they never were apart, seeing how they were on Skype together almost everyday. Despite her not being able to attend the wedding, She and Wilhelmina were forced to be cordial because of her and Daniel's relationship and eventually cordial grew into friendly and friendly grew into loving until they would just say they're sisters. Which is about the only thing that Daniel can say works when it comes to the Slater-Meade integration. Renee than took it upon herself to walk up behind the two in the middle of their love fest.

Alexis turned to face her, extending her hand. Renee smiled preposterously facedly and shook her hand firmly. "Hi I'm Renee Slater and I like to set fires."

Alexis's eyes darted to Wilhelmina awkwardly and Wilhelmina chuckled nervously. "Renee, Sweetie you're not at your therapy session."

Renee snarled, growling in her direction yet her eyes still intent on Alexis as she spoke. "Would you mind shutting up, said person who makes me want to set those fires."

Alexis snickered, the sibling bickering something that she had become familiar with other than the..fires. "Alexis Meade, Daniel's brother I-I mean sister."

Renee nodded. "See..you can't judge me." She looked Alexis up and down, clueing in on her nose. "Dr. Reyhani..I'd know his work anywhere.

"Well the bar is open!" Wilhelmina announced, pointing to the kitchen as she tried to diffuse the awkward tension. Alexis walked over with Renee and DJ tried to follow suit, slinking behind his mom as if to sneak himself a drink. Wilhelmina caught him by the collar and pulled him back to where she was.

"C'mon Aunt Wils!" He whined, shrugging his shoulder as if he wasn't going to do what she knew he was going to do.

"Oh no hug?" Wilhelmina asked, an eyebrow raised and arms crossed. DJ grinned like he was still 9, throwing his arms around her lovingly. She leaned in towards his ear, muffling the sound. "I'll slip you some later."

DJ smiled and hugged her tighter. "Coolest Aunt ever!" He pulled back and darted towards the TV, getting ready to indulge in his meal of 106&Park. The doorbell rang again and Wilhelmina opened the door, mouth agape when Nico stood at the door, staring her mother down. The two were instantly filled anger, the last time they talked their words definitive to never see each other again and here they are 3 years later face to face. Like Mother, like daughter they looked each other up and down. Nico a fresh face, now 23 year old, out of college and Wilhelmina a hurt fashionista, feeling one of her mood swings about to come on. Daniel peeked over her shoulder to see what the hold up was. He extended his hand trying to break the ice. Nico's eyes flickered at his hand and ignored it, her glare intent on her mother's piercing stare. Victoria crept from behind her, pushing her forward.

"Wanda...I know you said that you didn't want to see her again but this is your daugh-" Willie's mother started but was soon interrupted when Wilhelmina turned away, storming to her bedroom. Nico rolled her eyes and followed suit towards her old room, shouting something audible. "I told you she didn't want to see me."

Victoria shrugged and hugged Daniel, letting out a heavy breath as she did so. "How are you, son?"

"Son?" Daniel questioned, pulling back to look at her. "Last year I was the skinny white boy that seduced your daughter."

Victoria smiled, her brown hair highlighting at the age that was taking place on her face. Her eyes told the story of a woman who went from house wife to first lady to a toy that was put in the corner to collect dust. They had lost it's luster and it's yearn for the world. No longer could you see the love of the city but the dullness of life. "Son...I'm too old to hold grudges." She squeezed his hand gently and went and sat down next to DJ, the family beginning to mingle. He looked over to the kitchen where Renee and Alexis were discussing the oddities of life...Things were doing..okay...all except the eerie silence that encamped the end of the hallway where Willie and Nico took stances on both sides. He walked over to the Master bedroom to see the room seemingly empty until he looked over to the bathroom and he heard the running of water as the light shined beneath the doorframe. He opened it slowly and she moved over to make room for him, spritzing more cleanser on the mirror. He stood behind her as she wiped around the wet spots in a militant motion. Left, right, left , right was how she moved angrily through the process. He picked up a paper towel, mimicking her behavior as she did so.

"You know...It's almost 6 and your Dad and My Mom are still not here.." He looked over and she was silent, continuing to do what she was doing. "Your mom and Renee have defermated the wine cooler." She didn't even flinch, paying him absolutely no mind. "Look Willie I don't know what happened between you and Nico and if you don't want to talk about it then I completely understand but you've worked so hard to pull off this dinner...Don't let this ruin it." She sighed and dropped the cleaning supplies. He extended his hand and she took hold off it, following his lead as they left the bedroom.

_**GNWJG**_

"My mother's killed someone before..." Alexis chimed in.

"I've killed and tried again." Renee replied.

"Badass." Alexis responded as she finished the rest of her wine and knuckle-touched her. Daniel walked past them, making his way to the door, passing the couch as well.

"I don't get what the point is." Victoria stated, obviously distressed in the matter.

DJ turned to her, body language in a tizzy. "The point of Grand Theft Auto isn't just stealing cars...You get to be a Pimp and shoot your hoes..."

Daniel shook his head as he answered the door, opening it wide. "Mom you...came." His voice faltered when he saw the hunk of man candy of his mother's arm, Long haired and buff as if he were an American Fabio.

"I'm sorry I would have came earlier but...Carlos here was keeping me busy..." She smirked and he purred at her, petting at her hair.

Daniel grabbed his mother by the arm, pulling her to the corner. "Mom, what the hell?"

"What? I met him at the bar.."

"You're an alcoholic."

"So?" She rolled her eyes as she walked back over to her new hunk of man. Daniel huffed, a hand sliding down his face as he thought about what this dinner was truly beginning to become. A platform for family drama and a youth expose of Grand Theft Auto. The doorbell rang again and he cringed at the tone, similar to that of the death toll when you heard it. He opened the door and the breath left his body nearly instantly when he saw the husk political figure's arm around the young stick. Blonde and thin, her skirt up to her neck and her cleavage down to her ankles.

"Holy Shit."

He spun around when he heard her familiar heels clicking down the halls happily as if she had gotten herself together for the sake of the party. "Daniel who's at the door?" Her question was soon answered when she linked eyes with the man who had taught her to master the cold stare that she now wore. She looked at the blonde bimbo from head to toe, arms linked around her father like the gold digger that Willie knew she was. She slammed the door in their face and proceeded back to her bedroom where she wished she would have stayed in the first place.

_**GNWJG**_

"Wanda who the hell do you think you are?" The Senator shouted as he entered the bedroom, slinging the door behind him.

"I should be asking you the same question Senator Slater!" She spat sarcastically, jumping from the bed to his level.

"Don't you dare take that tone with me!"

"And don't you dare stand in my house and tell me that you are my father and I should respect you...I have no regard for dogs..."

"How dare you!"

"How dare you bring some blonde whore into my house?"

"Her name is Bridget and I happen to love her."

"You love her or her new implants?"

"She could be your Step-Mother!"

"My Step Mother? What the hell happened to my real mother? She's sitting in the living room...With your mistress..."

"You don't know what went on between us.."

"She stuck by you! With your lying and your cheating and your neglect-"

"Wanda-"

"She loved you and this is how you treat her?

"We grew apart!"

"You grew apart or _Bridget_ grew in your pants?"

"Now that's enough!" The Senator screamed at the top of his lungs as if to imitate an angry roaring lion at the peak of the day. The vein pulsated in his forehead and his complexion mixed a light red underneath the mocha that hid him. His finger pointed sternly in her direction and she scoffed, pushing passed him and out into the hallway.

Daniel caught her, holding her by the shoulders as she huffed irritably. She looked away, not wanting to be bothered as the surge of emotions cored through her unmercifully. "Willie, are you okay?"

"Yes, let's just go eat..the appetizers." She brushed him off as she advanced towards the dining room to call the others.

_**GNWJG**_

They sat at the long steel table, adorned with crystal and black decor. Alexis engaged Renee in the dysfunctions of her family and Renee engaged her in the dysfunctions of a psyche ward. DJ bickered playfully with Victoria over the necessity of violent video games while Bridget and Carlos talked amongst themselves and Daniel conversed with his mother. Though the loudest conversation seemed to come from the side of the table where silence rested heavily among the tension that filled the air generously between Wilhelmina and her father. She picked at her salad aimlessly, twirling her fork without a cause between the croutons and green leaves. She looked up to see Nico emerge from her room and take a seat closest to her Grandfather, not even daring to look in her mother's direction. Wilhelmina dropped her fork, deciding not to even try to fake it and act like she didn't want to choke everyone there.

Renee cleared her throat and signaled her sister's attention. "Wilhelmina. " She looked up with an icy glare, not caring really. "I'm taking a cooking class to help with my...anger and I thought that the best way to deal with my...anger is to bake a pie for the person who..ignites that...anger." She lifted a blue square box from her bag and opened it, the room instantly filling with the tart aroma. "I just need to pop it in the oven really quick..." Wilhelmina coughed, feeling her stomach churn within inches of the box. "Doesn't it smell good?"

Wilhelmina shook her head as the other's nodded as if they like it. "No."

"Bitch." Renee replied angrily, taking her wine glass to drink from.

"Renee..."Daniel started, looking to Wilhelmina. "Is it okay if I tell them?"

"I don't really care...the night is already ruined."

"Well I don't know about that but I do know that I-We've been wanting to tell you all something and we were going to wait into the end of tonight but we decided not to..."

"Just spit it out please."

"2 months ago-"

"I'm pregnant." Wilhelmina blurted out before Daniel even got a chance to tell the story, not really in the mood to reminisce. Claire inhaled her crouton, a wheezing noise coming from her throat as she choked, batting her arms for someone to help her. Renee's wine spewed from her mouth and onto DJ's pants and shirt across from her as Victoria moved to do the Heimlich on Claire whose face now was in close distortion to that of a blueberry. She coughed as Victoria thrusted against her abdomen until the crouton flew into Nico's glass of water, plopping in gracefully. Nico dropped her fork and got up the chair.

"Now that was hot…" Carlos stated, thinking of the two women pressed against each other, his voice sounding as if he were stoned in the 70's

"I don't know why I even came out of my room." She whispered as she returned to the guest bed that used to me her bedroom.

"Congratulations.." Alexis chimed in, seemingly confused. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Why don't you ask my baby daddy." Wilhelmina proposed, wanting to get a rise out of the already angry Claire.

"I need some air." Claire jerked from Carlos's hold and moved towards the balcony.

"We all do," The Senator added, moving to the balcony as well.

Wilhelmina rolled her eyes and her head fell to her hands. "If only it were hunting season..."

_**GNWJG**_

Everyone had left the room and they now were outside on the terrace taking in the beautiful view of the city as the sun set and trying to find the serenity that that scenery was creating. In the dining room Daniel and Wilhelmina were left alone. "You ok?" He asked, worried that the drama that their family caused might be stressing her and affect the baby too. He was looking in her eyes as his thumb caressed her check and the other hand was in the small of her back keeping her close to him.

"Peachy!'" Her voice dripped with sarcasm and rolled her eyes at his stupid question.

Daniel sighed loudly not wanting to get her mad at him too with something he might say. He chose carefully what he said next and his eyes softened, lust filling them. "A few more hours and it will all be over and… after that.. I am going to make sure you get… 'relaxed'." He whispered the end of the sentence in her ear as a small grin appeared in his face. By now he had both of his hands at her hips bringing her to him as close as possible. Wilhelmina's hands rested in between his shoulder blades and chuckled at his _drive_.

"We'll see about that' it was a cheap shot and she knew it." The baby hormones were driving her crazy in that department too. Not that she hadn't been before. Those two being worse than two horny teenagers had brought them in the situation they were now in but lately she couldn't keep her hands off of him. With the exception of the last 4 days when the planning of this family gathering had distracted her from what her body was demanding. But the way he was whispering in her ear and now that his hands had traveled down to her backside were making her lose control of her body and want to jump him right there with their family standing just a few meters away. Not that it hadn't happened before. She kissed him lightly on his lips so she wouldn't get lost in his lips and detached herself before she could jump his bones. "I'll go and talk with them. You calm yourself down?" He offered her a warm smile and when he saw her nod he left the room only to be bombarded by a frantic Alexis that was running from the terrace.

"Come quick... DJ just knocked out your dad."

_**GNWJG**_

"Hold your head back!" Claire ordered as she pinched the bridge of his nose.

"I am going to sue all of you!"

"Oh just shut up and hold your head back." She tilted his head back forcefully and angrily, cracking his neck in the process.

"Oh...that's felt good." The Senator smiled a bit but not for long as his attention was thrown when he saw his daughter and his _wife_ conversing in the corner.

"Mom you deserve better..."

"I just didn't love him well enough..."

"Mom you did the best that you could.."

"And obviously it wasn't enough."

"Mother...if he leaves that's on his insecurities..If he wants big boobs and a flat ass then that's him..You are a strong, independent woman who has a breaking point and you know your value...You don't need a man to validate you because you validate yourself when people see you. You've raised your kids...you stayed in it for the campaigns, he's retiring now , you stayed in it for your parents, they're dead now...What's keeping you in this relationship mom...What don't you understand. You have a 14 year old little boy that just physically assaulted your husband because he didn't like his tone..." Victoria's eyes welled up quickly and she constricted with emotions, held tight and bound against what she felt and what she thought she was suppose to feel. Wilhelmina touched at her mother's hands, holding them tight to her chest. "Mom...you are in the sunset of your life...you don't have forever to wait on a man that obviously does not want you...I love you and I'd rather see you as a happy, vibrant divorcee than an old brittle woman who is stuck in a marriage with a man whose first instinct is in his pants...because you don't deserve what he's trying to offer you as a marriage."

"Thank you." Her mother nodded, soon finding her daughter's shoulder as she cried emptily, nothing left in her to pour out but her tears which were almost up as well. She patted her Mother's back soothingly, feeling a bit bad about the situation. Yes, it was a shame to see a 48-year-marriage end but she'd rather that then seeing her mother die...of a broken heart.

After a couple of minutes had passed and she made sure that her mother was okay and could be left alone, she made her way to the terrace too but stopped dead on her tracks when she saw Renee looking outside of the glassy doors at Daniel with a longing look in her eyes. Renee was so lost in her sea of thoughts that she didn't hear the clinking of the heels approaching her and was startled when she heard the serious tone her sister directed at her. "We need to talk."

_**GNWJG**_

They both entered the master bedroom but at first they just remained in silence not knowing how to break the ice. After spending a few moments of just staring at each other and not saying a word Renee decided to be the first to talk. "So… are you going let me know anytime soon what you brought me here for?" She had folded her arms over her abdomen, one hand hidden while the fingers 'of her other hand were resting in her biceps muscles. She was using that self-comforting posture unconsciously to alleviate the nervous tension. She knew that what she was going to hear was not something she would like to but that she had to nonetheless. She had a defeated and hurt look in her eyes. And she was trying her hardest not to break down. She loved him. She never stopped. And it broke her heart every time she had to witness Daniel being happy with that bitch of a sister that did nothing but try to make her life miserable. And now that they were going to have a baby; it was too much for her to bear. Like the final nail in the coffin, because deep down in her heart she had genuinely thought that there might have been a chance for her and Daniel but… a baby… As much as she loved him she didn't want to take Daniel away anymore and ruin the childhood of an innocent baby. It had done nothing to deserve a broken family and this pained her more than she let others know. Sure she had always implicated that she still felt something for him but never how deep her feeling were. And now all her hopes were taken away in a heartbeat. It felt like their wedding day when they said_ 'I do'_ and she had to watch the man whom ]she once thought would become her husband marry her sister. It had always been the same thing with Wilhelmina. Always making her boyfriend falling for her. Intentionally or not. They had to live in two different states just so they could actually co-exist.

"You know exactly what you are here for Renee." Her voice was low and almost in a melancholic way. Wilhelmina took a deep breath for what was going next. "I… I want you to keep your distance when it comes to Daniel." Renee was going to reply to that but she was cut off by Wilhelmina before she even said anything at all." I know how you think. I know that in that twisted mind of yours you thought that you still had a chance with Daniel. But you don't." Before she continued once again she let her words sink in. "He loves me. And he would never leave me. Nor would he give up on our family to persuade you.. You have to understand this"

During the whole time her voice was even talking as calmly as she could." I love him." It came out as a whisper but Wilhelmina heard it loud and clear. "Yet _I _have to stay and watch you two play happy families… and it hurts Wilhelmina. It hurts." The moisture in her eyes was hard to miss. It was becoming harder and harder to keep her composure. She knew where she stood but this might be the only time she could only talk with her sister and she had to let it all out in order to move on with her life. Wilhelmina stood glued to the spot watching her little sister about to break down. She felt guilty for what she had done. Not only had she made her look like a crazy bitch but she took away what was supposed to be hers. She would be forming a family with Daniel had she not interfered in her sanity. She would be the one who would be happy that she was giving the man she loved more than she ever thought she could love a person that little baby that he never thought he could have and make him the happiest man alive. But what was done was done. She would feel hurt too if she was in Rennes's place and she owned it to her to listen what she had to say to her. "You just couldn't help yourself couldn't you? You just had to take him from me too. Aren't there enough other men you could have? What about Paul or Ted, Or Connor? Why did he have to be one of them? Why can't you let me be happy for once?" By now tears had made it their way in her cheeks. and only the look she had in her eyes could tell how hurt she was. "TELL ME!" She sounded hysterical at the last part but she had to get it all out. The anger and hurt that had been building inside of her was eating her alive.

"I didn't do it to spite you. It just happened. Neither of us wanted for this to happen. Do you have any idea what we have been through with this relationship? It had more cons than pros. Hell, the only pros was that we loved each other. Everything else was against us. You were the last thing in my mind when all of that happened. So no Renee. I didn't fall in love with him and married him because YOU loved him first." She had lost her calmness that she had when she once entered that room but she didn't scream like she usually would have because she didn't want the others to hear her. Once again silence dominated the room but this time Wilhelmina was the one to break it." Look!" a throbbing headache was making itself present and she wanted to get over with it soon. Stress was not good for the baby and in her conditions she didn't want to risk anything." I know that we have had our differences in the past but I want to make peace with each other. I don't want this baby to live in this kind of drama. Only by carrying Slater-Meade surname she will have more than enough chaos to last her for a lifetime. But I want to try to give her a life as normal as I can." Wilhelmina had made her way to Renee and they were now standing face to face. "And that means that I want her to have an aunt who she will love. With whom she can talk to whenever her mommy is being mean to her." She smiled at the last part. "I want to provide that for her Renee.. If you are not going to accept her than I don't want to hear anything from you. I want my baby to feel loved. I don't want to screw up this one." Wilhelmina too had a hurt voice now as she thought of her relationship with Nico. "I want her to find all of the support she needs in her family. You and I both know how much a kid needs it. …. So Renee.. what are you going to do? In or out?"

It took a while before Renee replied. "I am having a niece." A small smile crept in her face and that was all Willie needed to know that she could rely on her sister.

"Thank you." and with that she gave her little sister a hug. Something that she didn't usually do but she was thankful for what Renee was doing for her.

"I'm sorry." She heard Renee whispering quietly. They broke their embrace and looked in each other's eyes getting the confirmation that things would get better between them. "I will try and move on. I promise. I will get over Daniel.' She gave her another warm smile wanting to let her know that she would try her best. 'We'd better get going or people are going to assume that one of us killed the other."

They both chuckled at this. They had a lot to make up for and it wasn't going to be easy but family comes first and they would for once to have a normal family. Well as normal as Slater's and Meade's could be. Renee had made her way to the door when she noticed that Wilhelmina wasn't following her." You coming? She only got a nod as a confirmation before she left the room. but she could swear that she heard her sister whisper something that she couldn't quite make out what it was but that it sounded like an "I'm sorry!" she shook that thought out of her head and went to the bathroom to fix her make-up so the others wouldn't notice that she had been crying. Inside the bedroom Wilhelmina had been look at the same place Renee had been before disappearing from her sight. It felt as if a burden had been lifted from her shoulders and she was now free to love unconditionally without the worry of her sister railing in her husband. Speaking of her husband, Daniel soon came busting in the room crazily, face beat red and hair a mess. He grabbed her hand as the smoke alarm went off and pulled her from the bedroom, his other arm thrown around her waist as they ran out into the smoke filled hallway.

"What the hell-"

"Just stay close to me...The house is on fire..."

_**GNWJG**_

Wilhelmina and Daniel stood outside watching as the buildings were hosed down fiercely, and her neighbors stared at her scornfully, knowing that the fire came from her apartment and spread wildly.. The fire brigade had already arrived and they were trying to put out the flames. There was a crowd formed around the building and Willie scanned the area for the rest of the family. She noticed Claire and Carlos, Claire having that lost look in her eyes, arms wrapped tightly around her waist. A few meters away she saw her mother and sister and near them were standing the Senator and Bridget. They all looked okay and from where she was standing she couldn't notice anything wrong with either of them except for the shocked look on their faces but beside that they all looked fine. She was glad that they had escaped without any injures. She might not say it or show that she cared but that didn't mean that she wanted either of them to get hurt. But then suddenly it hit her...an attitude was missing...that snappy sarcasm wasn't in her ear nor was she being stared down like an invalid by someone a foot smaller than herself. She looked around to get a glimpse of her daughter but Nico was no where to be found.

"Oh my God." She cried out softly, her eyes bucking wildly.

"What? What's wrong? Willie?" The tone in Daniel's voice could let you know how sicken worried he was about her exclamation. He tried to look her in his eyes but her attention was completely snagged by something more important. She kept hoping that she would somewhere see her daughter safe and sound, but it seemed as if there was no such thing at that point. The building had been evacuated, they told her that everyone was out...but where was Nico?

Her eyes had began to moisten. It was as if the air was being sucked out of her making it hard for her to breath. There was no air. Tears had made their way to her checks. Her heart was thumping in her chest for fear of what might have happened to her baby. "Nico"' She finally whispered and met his eyes where he could see that she was about to lose it." What?" Daniel also scanned the area and he couldn't find Nico anywhere. '"... I am sure she is fine." He tried to assure her but he himself didn't know what to think.

At that moment Nico appeared holding onto a fireman finding it a little hard to breath. The moment Wilhelmina saw her daughter she escaped the arms of Daniel and ran to her. Nico was caught off guard when her mother launched herself to her. It took a few seconds for her to respond and hug her mother just as tightly. They were holding on each other for dear life. Both of them crying tears of happiness and relief but also ones of fear. Residual fear from the thought that Nico might have not made it and the last thing that Wilhelmina had said to her daughter would be that she never wanted to see her again. "I'm sorry!" Wilhelmina blurted out, letting herself be carried away by her emotions and letting it all out. "I'm sorry sweetheart... I am so sorry. I love you!'" Nico buried her head in her mother's shoulder and cried her own silent tears. They stayed like that for a couple of minutes till Wilhelmina detached herself from Nico's grip so she could have a better look at her daughter.

"'I am sorry too mom!" Nico said with a sad voice. "I should have never lied to you and try to ste-"

"Shhhh." Wilhelmina offered her a warm smile, her eyes etched in forgiveness. The forgiveness that she had done nothing to deserve it but that she oh so much wanted.

_**GNWJG**_

They stood outside, Daniel rubbing on his wife's shoulder's as she wore his Blazer, shivering a bit as the cold air swept between them. Nico stood beside them, wearing her new cousin's jacket that he had offered her, winking as she was checked out by the EMT. Bridget and Carlos stood in the corner, making their own love connection, abandoning their Senior citizen dates. The Senator moved closer to Claire and threw his jacket around her shoulders, offering her a small smile. She chuckled and nodded. "Thank you..." Her gaze was soon stolen by the glare from the corner of her eyes in which she saw the brown haired beauty standing off to the side, shivering from the cold. She thought about the hurt that she felt when she found out about Fey and Bradford and she watched as Bridget slid up against what was suppose to be her man. She took the jacket off and handed it back to him, a warm smile on her face as she pointed in Victoria's direction. "Go give this to your wife...The woman who really loves you." Puzzled, the Senator looked over in his soon to be Ex's direction and watched as she looked around aimlessly and alone, with no one really paying her any mind. He looked to Renee who was chatting with Alexis and wasn't paying any attention but when he looked to his oldest he could already feel her stare burning a hole into the lapel of his jacket as he advanced towards Victoria. He tapped her on the shoulder and she spun around, an unimpressed look on her face.

"Yes?"

"You look a little chill. Allow me.." He attempted to put the jacket over her shoulders but she stepped away, blocking his move.

" No thank you."

"Oh _come on _Victoria."

"Don't _come on _me..You didn't even think about coming over here until the woman that you were about to put the moves on told you to..I'm not dumb Lucas..I've put up with your bullshit for the last 48 years and I am sick of it..You are a lying cheating bastard and I want a divorce."

"Your suppose to love me...unconditionally.."

"I did...until I saw that you were funding your whores from my bank account with the money I earned on my own...You were stealing from me to keep your image squeaky clean...your ruined my life and I am putting my foot down...Wanda has already given me her attorney's number..."

"How are you going to pay for it when you have no money..."

"My son in law owns Meade Publications...My daughter owns Mode Magazine...My other daughter has shares in the Ritz hotel and I know a guy with stock in Grand Theft Auto...I'll find a way…." She responded smugly, marching away from her now Ex. The Senator turned beat red, clutching at his jacket angrily as the emotions churned within him. He looked to his right where Wilhelmina was leaned against Daniel and now Nico's head was laid against t her mother's chest as Wilhelmina stroked her cheek gently. He marched over, steam emitting from his ears until he was stopped abruptly by a much smaller but stronger body.

"Move out of my way young man.."

He tried to push DJ out of the way and DJ held his hand out, pushing him back. :" think it would be best if you left Mrs. Slater and Mrs. Meade alone.."

"Excuse me...Move out of my way."

DJ stepped in his way again and chuckled softly, his smile soon fading as a serious expression similar to his aunt's appeared on his face. "Don't make me go Grand Theft on you..."

"Excuse me?"

"I foresee role-play in your future. I am the pimp and you're my bitch...now walk away before I make you go work the corner of 189th street."

"Excuse me?"

"I said move Motherfu-"

"Mrs. Meade?" A firefighter approached the group and the building commotion died down. Both Claire and Wilhelmina looked up and he clarified. "Mrs. Slater-Meade..." Wilhelmina shrugged off Daniel's jacket and walked forward, her husband following close behind her.

"Did you figure out what caused the fire?"

"Yes...actually it was quite easy...We found a highly flammable Tupperware container and the remains of what seems to be a very tart lemon pie in what was left of your oven..."

They all turned to Renee and she shrugged, her mouth forming a small _'o' _"I didn't know it was highly flammable..."

Wilhelmina brushed it off, deciding not to get too angry considering the healing and mending that took place that day. "How bad is it?"

"Well...minimal damage to the other apartments, mild to those closer to you but yours in particular...quite frankly ….was torched..."

Wilhelmina clutched at her chest and her breath was sucked in hastily, not knowing how to process the reality that all of her things were gone, her memories, her valuables...her family heirlooms, shoes...clothes...gone and tossed by a reckless fire. Her hands washed over her face as she felt the warm touch of her family members on her back.

"Don't worry...You can stock up your collection of Designer clothes from the closet..." Alexis tried to help, hoping it would lay some of the burden off.

"And we're the same shoe size." Renee chuckled, chiming in as well.

"And you can stay with me since there will be alot more room because your father is moving out..." Her mother offered generously.

"Actually..." Claire stepped forward. "I know I haven't been very supportive of your relationship but...When Bradford died I sold the house and moved into the penthouse...but it's just too big for me...And I'd like you two to have it..if you want..."

"Permanently?" Daniel questioned in disbelief. She nodded and he scratched his head, not being able to wrap his head around this chain of events. "The 3 story Penthouse with the 7 rooms 6.5 bathrooms and-"

"Yes Daniel...Plus you guys would have needed more room anyway considering...Wilhelmina's...you know...but it's up to you...So what do you say?"

"We say great-I mean Willie what do we say?" He recoiled, reminded of her wild mood swings.

Out of no where she threw her arms around her mother in law, no one expecting that no even Wilhelmina. It was as if her hormones had taken over and she was now ruled by her emotions. "Thank you...All of you..." She retracted and looked back at the crowd of her family that surrounded her and Daniel...Despite the unorthodox way it happened...she had gotten what she wanted...A family...that wasn't broken...A family bounded by love...The environment that she wanted to bring her child into...

_**GNWJG**_

"To the left boys..." Wilhelmina instructed as she laid atop of the couch that they were carrying, pointing in the direction that she wanted to go. Daniel smiled as he unpacked the rest of the boxes, not much left after the fire. While the Penthouse was being refurbished and painted they stayed with Victoria until the divorce was final which lasted about 3 months. 3 months of picking out colors, bickering over which couch do get and what crib to buy. They sat the couch down in the middle of the room and left the area, going back for more. Daniel walked over to where his wife laid, stretched out on the length of the loveseat.

"Soooo..." He crouched in front of her, his index finger drawing small circles on the curve of her stomach. "Everything is moved into Nico's room...And DJ's room for when he visits...The nursery is finished and all I need is your final approval on the decoration." She nodded and extended her arm out so that he could help her up.

"Thank you..." She smiled, turning around when she heard that changing adolescent voice behind her.

"Hey Aunt Wils, where do you want this box?" DJ called out, holding her supply of back issues hat surprisingly made it through the incident.

"You can just sit it right there...your uncle will take care of it."

He nodded and set the box down. "You know...pregnancy suits you..." He commented, eyes affixed on her apparent bust... "Makes you even hotter than you were before..."

"Hey man, don't hit on family...not cool." Wilhelmina snickered and Daniel rolled his eyes, escorting her back to the black and pink nursery so that she wouldn't trip on her own two feet like she did that morning on the stairs….and in the hallway...and just standing. He opened the door slowly and Wilhelmina was silent, standing in the doorway of the large room as Daniel waited for her reaction. She stepped further by and picked up the picture frame that held an individual photo of the family, Claire, Victoria, DJ, Alexis, Her, Daniel ….even the Senator.

"Do you like it?" Her thumb stroked across the photo and she sighed heavily as if something were on her mind. "Is there something wrong?" He questioned, touching her shoulder gently from behind.

She turned to look at him and handed him the photo. "No not at all...I just...It just makes me miss the family….We rarely get to see them between work and we're always so busy...Maybe we should have a house warming party."

Daniel squinted worriedly, looking at her as if she had lost her mind and forgotten all that they had gone through with their first dinner party venture. "Wilhelmina...honey were you not at the same party that I was 3 months ago?" Wilhelmina chuckled and shook her head, thinking that it must've just been _baby brain._

"Your right...bad idea...very very bad idea."


End file.
